


Float On

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Post RAW 2/12/18, Reassurances, Self Confidence, being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean is jealous.He also doesn't want to admit that to either one of his partners. He's supposed to be supportive and yet, it's difficult when they're off doing amazing things while he's rehabbing his injury and playing house husband. It's enough to drive even the strongest person off the deep end and into the throes of insanity.





	Float On

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Spoilers for RAW 2/12/2018

Dean is jealous. 

He also doesn't want to admit that to either one of his partners. He's supposed to be supportive and yet, it's difficult when they're off doing amazing things while he's rehabbing his injury and playing house husband. It's enough to drive even the strongest person off the deep end and into the throes of insanity. 

On one hand, they've both made the Elimination Chamber. This 'match from hell' could be life altering for one of them. It could lead to another title reign. It could lead to untold amounts of fame and glory. It could also severely injure someone or shorten their career. Dean doesn't like to admit it but he's gotten progressively more worried about the both of them as the weeks go on. 

That's partially why he's started stress-baking so much.

"I fell asleep on the couch, didn't I?" he asks, waking up to find Roman hovering over him. "I'm sorry- I just didn't know how late you two were going to be and I was trying to wait up and..."

"Deano, chill. It's fine this time." Roman sits on the chair beside the couch Dean's been sleeping on. "Besides, you finally replaced the hell couch. Good pick by the way. Not so fond of the color- baby puke green?- but it's not going to kill you." 

"It reminded me of the color of Avocado cheesecake!" Dean says with a laugh. He blearily rubs at his eyes, doing his best to rub the sleep out. "Where's The Evil One?" 

"In the shower. Our flight was unexpectedly delayed. We spent a shitty night at the airport. He let me sleep in his lap for some reason so, he's washing the night off." 

"What time is it?" Dean asks, sitting up. He winces, forcing his injured side to move in a way that he just doesn't like. "I zigged when I should have zagged there." 

"10:30. I don't know how you manage it but you always sleep like the dead." Roman shrugs, scooting over to Dean's side of the sectional. He wraps an arm around Dean's shoulders and pecks him on the cheek. "And how was your weekend?" 

"Well, I did some physical therapy- getting stronger! Then, I had someone come over to help me rearrange the study and the bedroom. We're on our way to a Feng Shui household!" Dean tries to sound more enthusiastic than he feels. "After all of that, I baked some more." 

"Lovely," quips Roman. 

It's hard for Dean to tell if he's being sarcastic. Roman is one of those types of people who has a deadpan sense of humor. He decides that Roman is being sarcastic. 

"Hey, anything to keep me occupied. Besides, you always come home to fresh protein desserts and a clean house and freezer meals for the road." Dean shrugged. 

"Yeah, and it's not you. I miss Deano. Our slightly crazy, very messy cuddlebug. Not the Stepford Wife who buys furniture and cleans. You need a hobby." 

"I have one." Dean nods in direction of a basket stuffed with yarn and needles. "Rehab thinks it'll help me gain mobility in my arm." 

"Knitting?" Roman gives him a look that clearly says _I can't believe what I'm seeing- I think you were abducted by aliens._

"I'm bored?" Dean shrugs. "Besides, I'm knitting you a scarf out of Shield colors." He reaches into the basket with his good arm and shows him the foot of even stitches done in blue and black. "The yarn stripes itself- isn't that cool?" 

Dean knows he's a shadow of his usual self but he doesn't think his partners can even begin to understand what he's going through. Everything he is and was had been about wrestling and the ring. Now that he can't wrestle, he doesn't know what to do with himself. 

He knows his subconscious mind is trying to get him to do his best to support his partners as they live his dream. If that means cooking, baking, cleaning and knitting, then, so be it. 

It wouldn't be forever. 

"Dean- are you...crying?" Roman's calm voice breaks him out of his thoughts. 

Dean brings a hand to his face and realizes his cheeks are wet. He doesn't know when he had started crying but hopefully, Roman doesn't view it as a sign of weakness. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Dean mumbled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I'm doing my best for us. I'm doing my best for me but I'm so fucking jealous." 

"Hush." Roman pulls him into his arms, cradling Dean's head against his chest. "Baby boy. you have every right to be jealous. You're going through a lot. You've given up a lot. You're doing your best." 

Dean inhales deeply, taking in the scent of musk and cinnamon. For some reason, this has become Roman's signature scent. It follows him. Now, Dean can't smell cinnamon without thinking of Roman. 

"We'll get you through this but you need to talk to us. Tell us what's going on." Roman tilts Dean's head so it's looking up at him. "Before you know it, you'll be doing signings and getting to go rehab in Florida." 

"Don't remind me. I don't even want to imagine the hell of being separated from you two." Dean shudders at the thought. "I know you're right though." 

Roman leans in, pressing his lips to Dean's in a chaste kiss. Dean closes his eyes, melting into the kiss. It serves to remind him of all the reasons why he loves this man. It's not about sex. It's not about passion. 

Today, it's about the love. 

"And I'm sure The Evil One will agree when he's out of the shower." 

Dean nods, cuddling up to Roman. 

He has to believe in something. 

-Fin-


End file.
